


A Short Walk Home

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, silly party games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: AU. "Truth or dare?" Even says, and it hits Isak like a cannonball in the chest.  He'd forgotten that this is just a game.





	A Short Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello. happy sunday! you don't know how close this thing came to being called 'untitled fluffy evak fic number 143.' i hope you enjoy, my lovelies.
> 
> thanks always to tebtosca, my dearest fairy godmother.

The room is swaying some. It makes Isak feel disconnected, somewhat left of center in a way that's not particularly unpleasant, and he takes another sip of beer to push back the dry mouth he got from the weed he'd smoked earlier. On the other side of the bedroom door, the party is getting louder, and on this side, Isak's sitting in a circle, a first year girl who keeps shifting closer and closer on his left and Magnus on his right, staring at Vilde with a mystified look on his face like he's watching a nature documentary about a fascinating, newly discovered species.

They're playing some sorta spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare hybrid, and Isak's vaguely dreading having to kiss someone, is almost stoned enough not to give a fuck. The game has already taught him more than he ever wanted to know about Mahdi's favorite sexual positions, and he's had to listen to Magnus lie about the first time he kissed a girl, a fact he'll call him out on later, but for now isn't worth the effort. Jonas and Eva disappeared a while ago, when seven minutes in heaven turned into something that was gonna take a little longer.

The party noise gets louder when someone opens the door, muffles back down a second later. Isak feels a hand on his shoulder and sees a dirty sneaker attached to a long, thin leg step between him and Magnus. The leg wobbles a little for balance and the pressure on Isak's shoulder increases, then is gone.

Isak's gaze follows the leg up to a slim hip as the guy walks into the middle of the circle. A pinched in waist that broadens to wide shoulders, up and up to a long, arched neck and the kinda sloppy hair that only means twenty minutes in front of a mirror getting it to look that way.

Even. _Even_. A recent transplant from Bakka that nobody seems to know anything about but everybody wants to know everything about. Studying film, but of course he is, he went to _Bakka_. There are loads of rumors about him and Isak's hung on all of them. They say he got kicked out for fighting, or selling molly, or for sleeping with every girl on the modern dance squad, or maybe it was just one of the teachers. They say that he's bisexual, or pansexual, or asexual. They say that he's a member of some religious cult that heads up north every summer to worship the midnight sun. 

They say a lot of stuff, possible and impossible and all points in between, and the only hard truth Isak knows about him is that he's been stuck on Even ever since he first laid eyes, a month ago across a packed lunchroom. When a particular soft, deep laugh had drowned out the story Magnus was telling about a hook up and Isak had glanced over to see Even smiling to himself, pencil twirling between his fingers and a sketchbook propped in his lap.

Since then, Even's played the part of leading man in at least fifty percent of Isak's wet dreams and is one hundred percent the reason Isak now realizes the crush he used to have on Jonas wasn't just a phase brought on by proximity and loneliness and a mild case of hero worship.

"Hey," Magnus says, elbowing Isak in the ribs, "do you think he'd smoke us up?"

And yeah, that's another thing. They say Even always has the best weed.

Even wedges himself into a spot across from Isak, legs crossed and elbows propped on his knees, does this back thump half-hug thing with the guy beside him, another third year who looks like he's got the market cornered on hipster. 

Another circuit happens in the game, nothing more damaging than the girl sitting next to Isak getting dared to suck face with another first year kid, and a different guy showing everyone a weird trick he can do with his tongue, and Isak admitting that his first puppy love was the animated princess from _Aladdin._ Whatever, he totally had a thing for Aladdin himself, not the girl, but no one needs to know that.

There's a sorta dance happening here, where Isak will glance at Even in time to see him quickly look away, then look away himself a split-second too late when Even's eyes snag on him again. It's excruciating, thrilling, this slow tick of minutes wondering if the warmth Isak feels on his skin is making his face go red, if the desert populating his mouth is still because of the pot or from something else now, wondering if Even keeps staring at him on purpose or if he's just an easy place for his eyes to land.

It's Even's turn, and he leans forward to give the bottle a twirl. The thing goes fast, skitters across the floor, rolls a little. Time speeds up for Isak, slows down, speeds up again when its open mouth stops, pointing at him. Now he has an excuse to stare openly at Even, eyebrows raised and heart crawling into his throat, pathetically hopeful because Even's about to talk to him, directly and on purpose for the very first time.

"Truth or dare?" Even says, and it hits Isak like a cannonball in the chest. He'd forgotten that this is just a game.

Isak clears his throat in the interest of making sure his voice is gonna work, and says, "Dare."

Even pulls his lower lip between his teeth, licks it to make it shiny and wet, then in that deep, intoxifying voice of his says, "Leave. Get outta here."

A bucket of ice water poured over him would be less of a shock. He doesn't remember shooting to his feet, hardly registers whatever Magnus says and shakes off the grip he has on his wrist, is out of the bedroom and weaving through the mash of people and through the door and down the sidewalk and most of a block away before he takes a deep breath again. 

The night is cold and Isak barely notices that either. Punk assholes with their dumb fucking games and Isak's convincing himself that he's glad he left. The party was getting loud, probably edging up on calling-the-cops-level loud, and he's still got Mahdi's weed in his pocket, and he's pretty sure he's also got a couple of rolling papers left back at the apartment, tucked somewhere between the pages of chapter four of his biology textbook.

Heavy footsteps pound behind him and Isak spins to find Even closing in, his coat hanging off of one shoulder like he hadn't wanted to take the time to put it on properly, gripping Isak's jacket in his hand. And all at once the pissed off adrenaline punch that's gotten Isak this far wears away, leaves him wrung out and worn down. So tired of everything. Of his friends' gay jokes that cut much deeper than anyone knows, of himself for being too chickenshit to call them out on it. Of Even, and the bright, fleeting hope he'd felt before the inevitable crash.

Even's cheeks are flushed and he's panting a little, holding up Isak's coat for him to shrug into it.

"How did you know this one was mine?" Isak asks. He wishes he could put a bit more bite into his words. Inject a sharpness into them. He wishes he could say something that means something.

"It's the one you wear at school all the time," Even replies, then ducks his head and chews on his lip for a second, won't meet Isak's eyes and that's not bad news. Isak's sliding from angry to a little dumbstruck at whiplash speed, staring up at him crack-jawed, unsure how to keep breathing now that he knows Even's actually noticed him before tonight. That he's _paid attention_. Talking quickly, like he's trying to cover it up, Even continues, "I wasn't sure about the hat." 

"It belongs to Jonas, so it's close enough." Isak crams the thing on his head, stuffs his hands in his pockets mostly because he doesn't have a clue what else to do with them. "Thanks," he mutters, and starts walking again. Another shock hits him when Even falls into step beside him. Different from the last one. This one's warm.

"Try it again. It's my turn this time," Even says, and sways a fraction closer to him, elbows brushing, as if the sidewalk is only half as wide as it really is.

"What?" Isak asks. A dog starts barking from one of the nearby houses, and Isak is walking beside Even Bech Nӕsheim, the asexual, molly-dealing, teacher-fucking, part-time religious cult leader formerly from Bakka, of all damn places.

"The game, Isak. It's my turn."

Isak should be mad, he should be fucking furious, but he really likes the shape of his own name in Even's mouth. "Okay. Truth or dare."

"Truth," Even says without hesitation. 

"Why did you say that? Why did you tell me to leave?" 

The smile on Even's face is small and real and just for him. "I wanted to walk you home."

Isak staggers to a stop and faces Even. Looks up at his splotchy pink cheeks and the crystal clarity of his blue, blue eyes and knows without a doubt that he could love this boy with all his heart. If only Even would let him. If only he'd let himself. "All you needed to do was ask."

Even chews on his lip before answering. A nervous tic, and Isak can't get enough of it. "I wasn't sure I should. Not in front of anyone. And I was afraid that would be my one chance to talk to you."

"Yeah, but now you just look like an asshole." Isak lightly punches Even's shoulder, regrets it immediately as Even takes a tiny step backward.

"It's worth it," Even says, and doesn't move when Isak steps forward, regains lost ground. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." There's no hesitation from him either.

"If I kissed you, would you kiss me back?" The question is quiet, Even's voice soft and as fragile as the flutter that's taken over Isak's chest.

Isak nods, opens his mouth to say yes and nothing comes out. His mouth is still open when Even wraps his hand around the back of his neck and leans toward him. Slow, so slow, like he's trying to give Isak the time to change his mind, to shove off and walk away and keep on walking. Just as slowly, Isak tilts his head up, feels the flex of Even's fingers on the back of his neck and the press of Even's mouth against his for the very first time. Even's mouth is warm and his lips are a little slick from all the chewing, and his nose is cold, slotted alongside Isak's, and the first tiny touch of Even's tongue is curious and timid and nothing more than that.

The night seems to bend around them. They pull apart, and Even sighs, small and happy as Isak's arms find their way around his middle, fingers spread wide. 

"Truth or dare," Isak says. They're chest to chest, feet knocking together, arms tangled and it doesn't seem close enough.

Even grins, and Isak swears it makes the stars shine brighter. "Dare."

"Kiss me again." 

\--end


End file.
